


i'm a rebel for your love

by doiebites



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rivals to Lovers, head of the royal guard yuta, kind of, royal au, servant Doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doiebites/pseuds/doiebites
Summary: Yuta and Doyoung have never gotten along from the start, but when a certain person comes in their lives, everything they felt and knew about each other is flipped upside down.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It should be noted right away that i have no idea how the royal guard or its dynamics work so this is completely out of my head
> 
> i've been working on this for over a year so i hope you enjoy it 🥺

_ "Come on Dongyoung, you're being lazy! You'll never be able to protect the prince with that attitude! And you call yourself a good servant, this is embarrassing." _

_ Doyoung wiped the sweat rolling down his temple and contained the urge to throw the goddamn sword at Yuta's head.  _

_ ‘I hate when people call me by my full name.’ _

_ The only reason he didn't curse the person that put him in this situation was because it was the king himself. After an attack on his son Taeil he became overprotective of him, and deeming the Royal Guard wasn't enough to protect him, ordered that Doyoung would be taught how to fight, with and without sword. _

_ Which would be fine for him if he didn't ask his biggest pain in the ass to be the teacher. _

_ It was well known that he and Yuta didn't get along, but the king wanted the head of the guard to teach him since he was his best soldier. When Taeil found out about it he laughed till he had tears in his eyes, and said they'd get out of it together by the way they constantly bickered when in the same room. Doyoung had immediately told him he'd rather die than ending up in that situation. _

_ And, seeing as they had spent the past three hours under a scalding hot sun sword fighting in the training grounds, he was pretty sure that's what Yuta was aiming for too. _

_ "Maybe the problem here isn't the student but the teacher." _

_ The permanent smirk the head guard had on his face every time they had a lesson was driving Doyoung mad; he just wanted to punch that condescending, superiority complex-filled expression off his face. _

_ "No, the problem here really is you. I've had teenagers fighting better than you, you're a disaster. I should tell the king that I give up and let you be replaced." _

_ "Oh I bet that's exactly what you want. Sorry to ruin your dreams Yuta, but you're not getting rid of me that easily." _

_ Doyoung advanced in the same second, sword colliding with Yuta's own mere inches before it could touch his chest. They were made of wood of course; Yuta would never be dumb to let a untrained person fight him with real swords, especially when said person looked like it was ready to kill him. _

_ "I think it's really the best thing to do." he said, effortlessly making the servant skip back with his swift moves. "You're a waste of my time, Dongyoung." _

_ Finding his back against the wall for maybe the tenth time that day, Doyoung leaned against it, putting his sword down in a sign of surrender. Anger was rising inside him at the same time. _

_ ‘I'm not a waste of time, and you're gonna learn that right now, you pretentious jerk.’ _

_ Yuta had barely time to react when he turned back to the servant and saw him charging at him, managing to block his attack just before it hit his face. _

_ He realized how much he had underestimated him in that moment, seeing himself being forced to skip back with the force of Doyoung's strikes, and soon his back was pressed against the wall, with no way to turn and escape. _

_ Doyoung took advantage of his vulnerable state to kick the sword out of Yuta's hand, the tip of his own pressed against the spot his jaw connected to the neck. The smirk was on his lips now, looking at the surprise and almost shock on the older's face. He didn't punch it out, but this definitely felt better. _

_ "So, am I still a waste of your time, Yuta?" he asked, lifting the guard's chin by poking harder with the sword. _

_ The initial shock had passed by now and Yuta smiled, grabbing the sword and taking it out of the servant's hand. _

_ "I knew this was going to happen." he straightened up and placed himself right in front of him. "Teasing and angering you is the only way I can get something out of you." _

_ Doyoung lost his smile, realizing he had just been played. He watched him walk away with the material back to the armory without reaction, processing everything that just happened. Somehow he always wins. _

_ Yuta spoke as he walked, knowing the dumbfounded expression on his face without needing to look at him. _

_ "I do hope you manage to get that force out without all of this though. The enemy won't be waiting for you to get ready to fight them, and I don't want to have to do this every single time." _

_ He stopped and turned around, showing a softer smile that surprised both of them. _

_ "And you're wrong, Doyoung. I would hate to see you leaving." _

  
  
  
  


“I still feel very honored to be able to spend these past days in your so pleasant company, my old friend.”

“I share that feeling, and I'm glad your stay was as enjoyable for you as it was for us.”

Both Taeil and Yuta fought the urge to roll their eyes at the extreme courtesy, the first forcing out a warm smile at the people in front of him like it was his duty. They couldn’t wait to see them out of the kingdom already; especially the royal couple’s son. The boy was a few months older than Taeil, but his attitude was of a juvenile; immature and selfish. And he didn’t bother to hide it, instead looking proud of it. 

These two days, he had made the prince’s personal servant’s life hell. It was not oblivious to any of them that Sungyeol had taken more than a liking to Doyoung in the first moment he saw him; his gaze turned predator like every time the servant was in the same room, often causing Taeil to have to step in to remind him of his place in the kingdom. He also asked Yuta to keep an eye on him just in case, seeing as he was their personal protection. He had thought it was maybe dumb to have to protect Doyoung, but as soon as he saw the prince he decided it was an absolute need.

Right now, Sungyeol was keeping the same predator glare and creepy smile at him, making Doyoung squirm slightly in his position next to Taeil. He kept his head down, the beret covering his eyes from the angle, keeping the royal family from seeing the fear in them. 

Yuta quickly moved closer to the servant, his expression not changing, but his eyes had an intimidating glow on them that made the prince lose his smile and look away.

“Before you go, is there anything more we can do for you? Anything you might need?”

“I have a demand.”

_ Demand, _ Taeil thought in disgust,  _ he really is an entitled asshole. _

Sungyeol looked straight into his neighbor’s eyes as he talked with a delighted smile.

“I want your servant to be handed to me to become my personal servant instead.”

Doyoung raised his head right away, staring at him with wide, terrified eyes. Yuta stiffened completely by his side; he knew exactly what the prince’s reputation was, and the thought of what his destiny might be at his hands made his blood run cold.

Almost as cold as Taeil’s voice, forming a single word that held the weight of all his anger.

“No.”

The king’s smile faltered, turning to his son in a try of convincing him.

“Taeil, it might not be a bad idea, it can strengthen the bond between our king-”

“I’m not giving my best friend over.” he interrupted. “People aren’t baggage you can switch between hands. Doyoung is staying right where he is.”

“Alright.” Sungyeol shrugged. “At least I can say I tried.”

His tone was jokeful, but it was clear he didn’t like the refusal; he was too used to always getting what he wanted. 

As the family finished their goodbyes, Taeil discreetly sent Doyoung inside, glancing at Yuta in a way to tell him to follow him. He had seen the glare the prince threw at him, a very obvious “this isn’t over yet” meaning in it, and his friend was already shaken up enough without having to see it himself.

Doyoung walked straight to the room he and the prince shared, jumping when he heard heavy boots stepping the ground behind him, and then sighing in relief when he recognized Yuta.

“Are you okay?”

“Do you need to be following me all the damn time?” Doyoung snapped in distress. “Did I go back to kindergarten?”

The guard didn’t get offended by his outburst; being with him in their training classes made him understand his temper quite well. He could see how anxious he was just from that reply alone.

“I’m only following orders. And I don’t want that guy near you.”

“He’s leaving now, so I'm safe. You can stop pretending you care about me now.”

Taeil’s angry voice echoed through the corridor, interrupting their conversation. Both boys turned and watched him walk to them with heavy, fast steps, his face so red he looked like he was about to explode.

“What happened?”

“The carriage is broken, they can’t leave!” Taeil yelled. “I can’t believe I’m still not getting rid of Sungyeol, if I see him one more time I’ll punch him in the face!”

Doyoung went pale once he heard it, startling Yuta who placed a hand on him in fear he might faint.

“You mean he’s gonna spend the night here?”

“Unfortunately. You’re not leaving my side, Doie. I’m keeping an eye on you the whole time he’s here. I don’t wanna think of what he might do if he catches you alone.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning for harrassment

Yuta couldn’t sleep at all that night.

His insomnia crises were common, but the reason for it this time was different. He couldn’t stop thinking about Doyoung; he was worried about him.

He had met Sungyeol once a few years back, and witnessed his mentality firsthand. In one way or another, willingly or by force, he always got what he wanted, no matter what. And his smirk when he passed them to the guest room, it only aggravated his bad feelings. He was sure he’d try something during the night, now that he had the chance to.

He knew he shouldn’t - all guards stay in the armory during the night, except the ones actually in charge of protection of the castle - but he got up, getting dressed and sneaking his way into the corridors. If he happened to bump into anyone in the royal family, he’d say he was simply making a round out of prevention.

He had switched to his light boots, but it still left too uncomfortably loud noise when walking. Moving slowly was the only way manageable to be unnoticed, but Yuta was so unnerved it just didn’t work for long.

“Leave me alone you bastard!”

Yuta stopped right before turning the corner, recognizing Doyoung’s voice. The tone was defiant as ever, but it was quiet. 

“Oh come on, sweetheart, don’t be such a killjoy. You’ll love being my servant, you’ll experience new things! I only see advantages here.”

_ Sungyeol. _

He didn’t need to, but glanced over the corner anyways. The prince had him trapped against the corridor wall, giving Doyoung no way to escape from him. He seemed to be amused by the servant’s obvious discomfort and fear, talking seductively and laughing when Doyoung swatted his hand away from his face. 

Yuta had to take a deep breath to contain his anger.

“I don’t want to go with you, I’m good with prince Taeil.”

“Oh he doesn’t treat you right, though. Or, better yet,” Seungyeol’s hand moved to place on his hip, “he doesn’t use all of your talents.”

He took the chance the servant didn’t answer to slide his hand further down, to his thigh. He didn’t bother to hide his delight when Doyoung squirmed, trying to get away from his touch.

“You’ll have so much fun with me, baby boy. I’m going to make you do what you should have been used for since the start.”

Doyoung forcefully pushed him away, using all his strength to keep him away long enough to be able to run away, but it didn’t work. He saw himself thrown back into the same wall a second later, Sungyeol now angry and wrapping a hand around his throat.

“What are you trying to do, uh? You can’t run away from me! I want you, and I always get what I want, hear me? You’re mine now!”

“Get your hands off him, Sungyeol.”

The prince turned around to see Yuta meters in front of him, glare strong enough to make anyone drop to their knees.

But not the prince. He chuckled.

“Who the hell do you think you are, kid? I’m the royal prince and you’re nobody, do you really think you can keep me from doing anything?”

“May I remind you you’re not in your home? You’re in mine. You’re under my king’s roof, under his rules. And I’m the one in charge of protecting everything and everyone that lives in this castle. So, again, get away from him.”

“Oh is that so? What are you gonna do if I don’t listen to you?”

Yuta simply placed his hand over the hem of his sword, raising it just enough to uncover part of the blade.

“As much as I hate it, I’ll have to resort to violence.”

The sight of the sword erased the smile from Sungyeol’s face, turning it into a pissed off expression.

“You’re threatening me?! Do you know the kind of trouble I can put you in?! I can order your death just for this disrespect alone! You don’t have the authority to forbid me from doing anything!”

“Are you sure about that? Shall we awake the king so he can decide which of us is right?”

The prince suddenly shut up, staring at him in furious silence. He knew if he woke up any of the royal family he’d be in trouble, and he didn’t expect anyone to intrude in his plan, let alone destroy it. 

Yuta calmly put the sword back inside the holder, walking to place himself in the middle of the two boys, protecting Doyoung. He stood inches away from Sungyeol, staring at him defiantly.

“All of this for a servant. You’re really risking your life for a miserable servant, how stupid are you?”

“Leave.”

The prince did as he said, not before telling him he’d pay for what he just did. Yuta didn’t care about his threats; even if he does get punished, it’ll be worth it.

After making sure he was really gone he turned around, delicately touching Doyoung’s arm. The servant shook slightly, moving his apparently empty gaze to him.

“You’re coming to my room with me, you’ll be safer there than inside the castle.”

Doyoung nodded robotically, letting him guide his way to the room slowly. 

  
  
  
  
  


Yuta only got more worried when they arrived at his room. 

Doyoung looked lifeless, staring out the window with crossed arms since he got in. He knew he was fighting off what he felt, trying to bottle it up, but it didn't work out. Yuta knew that firsthand. 

He didn't have anyone to cry on when he was taken to the royal guard against his will. He didn't have any kind of support in the times he needed the most, especially in the first months in it. He dealt with all of it by himself, and knowing how bad it is, he didn't want Doyoung to go through the same. 

He didn't speak, just quietly walked over to the window where he stood, and tentatively wrapped his arms around him from the back. He waited to make sure Doyoung was comfortable with it, but was met with his shoulders shaking before he had time to ask.

He quickly turned around to face him and held him tight, letting him cry on his shoulder till sunrise arrived. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


By the time morning came up, the carriage was completely fixed, marking the neighboring royal family's final departure. 

Taeil glanced at the way Yuta kept a supporting hand on the small of Doyoung’s back, confused with the sudden extra protection and care, and wondered what might have happened between them the night before, since the servant wasn't in their room when he woke up. That almost caused an incident; he had panicked and went straight to the other prince’s room to yell at him, demanding to know where his servant was, but Doyoung arrived right before he had the chance to. 

As the two kings gave their final cumpriments, Yuta was asked to escort the prince to the second carriage that stood a few meters away. As he hesitantly walked forward, not missing the fire in his eyes, Sungyeol took the chance to finally get revenge, yelling loud enough for everyone to hear. 

"I'm not going anywhere with a person that pointed a sword at me and threatened to kill me!" 

The two kings stared at Yuta in shock, as well as Taeil. He didn’t show the slightest hint of emotion, not the rage he felt at the other prince, or the nervousness he felt after Doyoung started stuttering, ready to defend him. The way his king’s eyes turned darker with anger didn’t help his anxiety either.

"This is the biggest disrespect to my family I have ever seen!" the neighbor king roared, furious. "I want that man to be punished accordingly for what he did!" 

"He will be, I assure you."

The king glared at the guard in badly masked fury, but Yuta didn't flinch, keeping his gaze steady in front of him. 

"Wait," Taeil said, still recovering from the shock, "Yuta, why did you do such a thing? It's not like you at all!" 

"It doesn't matter, I want him punished!" 

"It matters to me." Taeil snapped, looking straight at Sungyeol's eyes. "I want to know what happened."

"What happened, Your Highness, is that I caught prince Sungyeol trying to take Doyoung by force in the middle of the night, and protected him like it's my duty." he calmly said, not moving his gaze. “I might have unnecessarily showed my sword, but I had no intentions of using it unless I absolutely needed to. And I did not point it at him, as the prince says, I merely raised it slightly and never took it out of the holder.”

It was the neighbor king's turn to get cheeks flushed, this time in embarrassment. He immediately apologized profusely for his son’s acts, guaranteeing he would be punished for such disrespect to the neighbor’s kingdom and its leader. Sungyeol glared at the guard the whole time, fury and frustration so evident in his face Yuta couldn’t contain the proud small smirk that showed up. 

Taeil didn’t have the authority to do such a thing, especially with his father beside him, but he still walked until he was in front of the taller boy, keeping his best royal pose with brown eyes glowing like flames.

“You have done the wrong thing in thinking you can get away with everything. Like I have said, people are not baggage, they’re not property. You are lucky my father is benevolent and will let you leave our kingdom with no consequences, because I swear, if it was for my decision, you would get heavily punished for doing this. I don’t want to see you step foot in my kingdom ever again in my life.”

The prince walked back, not missing his father’s look of shock and contained pride. 

The parting was awkward and rushed, both parties wanting to leave this situation as quickly as possible. Only when the carriages were not seen did everyone relax, taking deep breaths to relieve all the weight on their shoulders.

“I should give you something for the risk you took, Yuta.” the king said, placing his hand on his shoulder. “Even if you were on the right in this situation, you were lucky the king didn’t take his son’s side.”

“I don’t need anything, Your Majesty. I was fulfilling my duty; even knowing I could get in trouble I still did the most to protect him. Plus,” he turned to the servant with a smile, “if Doyoung left, who would protect our dear prince so fiercely?”

Taeil chuckled, joking that from what he knew from their lessons together he would still have to worry about it. Doyoung called him out in a fake offense, but Yuta jumped right in to defend the younger boy.

“Actually he’s becoming a lot better, and I guarantee he’s more than able to protect you on any occasion. He also seems to have a natural talent for archery, I only tried it out once but I believe that soon he will be the one giving me a few lessons on that subject.”

While the king looked delighted at the news, Taeil raised an eyebrow, surprised at the sudden compliment. Even Doyoung looked shocked, blurting out thanks with a slight blush on his cheeks. 

Yuta excused himself to the armory that moment, feeling his cheeks heat up and not wanting to be around when they inevitably change color. He was feeling a sudden wave of affection looking at the other boy, and even knowing it was from the events of last night, he was worried it could evolve to something bigger if he didn’t control himself.

“Yuta, wait!”

Stopping at the sudden call, he turned around to be immediately embraced, the servant’s arms around his neck tightly. After a moment of hesitation, he retributed the hug, loosely wrapping his own arms around his small waist.

“Thank you for saving me last night. I know we don’t get along much but, I am really thankful. Truly.”

Yuta ignored the blush that finally came out, tightening his hold on the boy to show his feelings were mutual.

“It was my duty, Doyoung. I preferred being on the king’s bad side than losing a friend.”

The servant pulled back from the hug, waiting for a joke to lighten up the meaning, but it never came. He saw in the guard’s eyes that his feelings were true, and it made his heart flutter. The exact reason, he didn’t know yet, but he didn’t mind. He liked it more than the usual annoyance he felt when they were together.

Feeling the royal family’s eyes on them, both finally stepped back, going opposite ways but both with smiles on their faces, and the realization their relationship had just taken a turn for the better.

_ It feels good to be out in the open again for a change. _

Taeil had asked the guard to come with him on a walk, excusing it with the fact that he needed protection and Doyoung was in his classes. He accepted it gladly, taking the chance to wear more comfortable and lighter clothes instead of his usual armor, even if he still kept his sword on its spot against his hip.

The soft breeze ruffled his black hair, growing longer lately, as they both sat on top of a hill to relax and watch the beautiful scenery in front of them. He felt content, the most he’s been in weeks. He just needed one more thing for that moment to be perfect, someone that could make it even better.

And speaking on such, Yuta knew he was the true reason the prince had invited him for a walk alone.

“You can ask now. I know you’re dying to, I know you well.”

Taeil straightened up, keeping his gaze in front. “Alright then. What really happened that night?”

“I had a bad feeling, and went inside the castle to find Sungyeol harassing Doyoung.” The disgust in his tone when he pronounced the name wasn’t missed. “He tried to take him by force. Told him exactly what he would do with him, and I was afraid that he would show it too if I had come a little too late.”

“He told me what he said.” Taeil nodded. “Told me he touched him as well.”

Yuta let out a deep breath, a try to keep his anger inside. “I saw it.”

“And next? Where did you take him?”

“To my room. I couldn’t let him stay inside the castle, I was worried that prick would try something again.” He looked to the side, quieting down. “And I didn’t want to take my eyes off him. Not after that.”

“You kept watch on him all night?”

Yuta nodded. “He broke down shortly after we got in. Cried in my arms for half the night, and when he finally fell asleep I put him in my bed and just sat by the window. I couldn’t sleep.”

Silence fell between them, and as they both watched the sun starting to set down, he continued, almost absentmindedly.

“I’ve never seen Doyoung like that before. I’ve seen him cry one or two times, I’ve seen him scared, but watching him break down like that... I don’t want to witness that ever again. He didn’t deserve what happened to him, I should... I should have protected him better.”

“You did the best you could, Yuta. And you saved him from a lot worse fate. He understands that, and he’s going to treasure what you did for the rest of his life.”

“Then why do I feel like this?” he turned to look at the prince. “Why do I feel like I should have done more for him?”

“Are you sure there aren’t other reasons behind this?”

“What do you mean?”

Taeil showed him a knowing look.

“Come on, Yuta. The two of you have always been fighting since you met. Your training has been a pain, both of you have told me how unbearably annoying the other is. And in the matter of one night, things change completely between you. Don’t tell me there aren’t other feelings inside you that came out after that.”

Yuta didn’t answer. Deep inside he instantly knew that was true. Having Doyoung in his arms, so vulnerable, it woke up more than the protectiveness he didn’t know he had for the servant. It woke up the love his mind had so hardly fought to keep asleep, placing the rivalry and irritation on top to mask it. Even in the moment Doyoung fell asleep on his shoulder, and he had unconsciously brushed his thumb against his cheek, feeling the soft breaths that left his parted lips tickle his neck, he had fought that feeling, ignoring the obvious yearning, the wish to keep him close against his chest for the rest of his life and feel that warmth and innocent illusion that the boy belonged to him, even if just for one night.

“So, what are you going to do about it?”

The guard slowly came back to reality, releasing a long breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“I don’t know. Not yet. Things have changed too fast, it’s still too fresh and I don’t want to ruin anything.”

He looked at Taeil right next, with so much determination in his eyes that it made the prince smile.

“But I know what my objective is now. And I will find a way to make it come true, eventually.”


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks after the incident, Doyoung had finally gone back to himself and lost his fear after the king told him he would not allow the neighbor prince to come inside the kingdom again. He felt safe enough to be with Taeil in the castle’s garden without constantly looking behind himself, and laughed along with him and Yuta during their conversation.

He was afraid his relationship with the guard would go back to what it once was once the new feelings weren’t new anymore, but it never did. Sure, the bickering was still there, strong as it ever was, and though their training lessons were softer, he still got frustrated with his teacher’s smug face. However, he didn’t want to punch it off anymore; kiss it would be a more accurate switch.

Figuring out he had a crush on the older boy was easy; the harder part was finding out how to deal with it. No way he’d be confessing so soon, it would end up in disaster quite quickly. He didn’t even know how to do it without making a complete fool of himself. He already got shy enough whenever Yuta got too close to him or touched him, and moved away instinctively only for his heart to ache seeing the look on his face afterwards. He wanted to tell him he wasn't afraid of Yuta touching him, much on the contrary, but he just didn't know how to explain it without telling the truth. 

The wind was soft that afternoon, ruffling the hair that came out of Doyoung's black beret. Again they were all in the garden, next to a big flower plantation that had been placed upon Taeil's birthday. At first they were all together, but the prince saw the look in their eyes, and the flush on their faces, and decided they needed some time alone, so he discreetly walked away to a nearby tree. 

Yuta had ended up frozen in place just watching Doyoung, who was leaning down to catch the scent of a particular flower. The white, oversized and flowy shirt he wore, the beret, and the soft smile on his lips had caught his heart and made it race, and even if he wanted to, he couldn't look away from his beauty. 

"Stop being creepy staring at me like that."

In the three seconds it took Yuta to register what he said, the boy had straightened up and now watched him with a curious smile. His cheeks flushed, and he forced himself to look away from his chest. 

"What?"

"Nothing, I was just… Your beret. It looks nice." 

The guard kicked himself mentally; he had panicked in the middle of his sentence, meaning to tell him he looked beautiful in it but cowarding instead. 

Still, he saw Doyoung blush and stutter before he took his beret out, handing it over to him. 

"Want to try it out?" 

Even Yuta could see it was a flustered reaction, and that gave him the courage to smile and take it, purposely brushing his fingers on the servant's own.

"Why not?" 

Carefully putting it on, brushing locks away from his eyes, he saw Doyoung widen his eyes and freeze for a second, then quickly turning to the side and look at the flowers. His cheeks were full pink by then, and Yuta was now entertained and curious. 

"What's wrong, Dons? Don't I look good?" 

"You do." The boy quickly said, then coughed. "I look better with it, though." 

Wanting to end the moment before Yuta could tease him, he moved his attention to the flowers, stating the name of each one he saw out loud. Like he was teaching, he pointed to each one and described it, and said its common name. 

After the surprise of seeing him know so much about flowers passed, the guard listened intently, at first quiet, but when Doyoung pointed at a violet and miscalled it, he corrected him immediately. And that started another bickering fight between them. 

Doyoung could get stubborn, especially when he was about to be proved wrong, and Yuta was careful to not turn it to a bad thing. But they wouldn't stop smiling, and getting closer unknowingly, until they both felt their hands touching and stopped moving. 

Yuta slowly positioned himself right in front of the boy, ignoring his fast heartbeat. He saw Doyoung swallowing hard, but he didn't move back. 

"I want to do something right now, but I'm afraid you don't want it." He quietly said in a low voice. 

"What is it?" 

He glanced down to the younger's lips, then back to his eyes. That was all he needed to do. 

"I see." His voice was a murmur. 

He gently grabbed Yuta's wrist, and felt him shake slightly. 

"What are you waiting for, then?" 

Yuta's lips were on his right after. 

It was a light touch at first, hesitant and insecure. But when Doyoung added his own pressure, pulling him closer, he slowly but confidently led the kiss, feeling the softness of his lips, the way they immediately parted when he pulled back for just a second, letting his tongue in. His hand raised up to rest on Doyoung's neck, thumb caressing his cheek, and the soft moan he let out made his heart skip a beat, and his mind to go blank. 

When they finally pulled back, breathless, Yuta watched him in awe. 

In that moment, seeing his eyes closed, cheeks flushed red, and lips pink and puffed, he couldn't imagine an instance where he would look more beautiful. More perfect. He wanted to give every single bit of himself to him right then and there, like he should have from the start. 

He knew right then, as Doyoung opened his eyes and he saw the pure love in them, that his heart belonged to the boy, and would always do, until its last beat. 


End file.
